The Thunder Rolls
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: Reno has a secret...that could cost him his life...


The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING...except Max and Jin.

AT about 3:30 in the morning, Reno sat up, straightning out his jacket. He looked outside at the stormy terrain of what was Healin. He had rented a room at the Healin Lodge, for him and a blonde woman named Airojin who he had been having an affair with for about a year now. He had no concious when it came to lying to his family, telling them he had to work late. But some for some reason tonight felt different. It was dark, cold, and stormy. He could hear raidrops hitting the glass of the windows loudly. She sat up in the hotel bed, covering her naked body with the sheets. "Reno, will I see you tomorrow?" She asked in an almost seductive tone. Reno sighed, looking at his feet. "I dunno, I haven't decided yet." She bit her lip, looking away. "You belong here with me, not with..._her. _Stay, please?" She whispered softly. "Get real," he scoffed. "I'm a family man." With that he walked out. Airojin bit her lip as she began to cry.

_Earlier That Night_

Airojin ran her hands across the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. Her nails ran down his chest as he moaned softly. She grinned, walking in front of him. She pushed him back onto the bed slowly. Removing her clothes as he undid his black work pants. She moaned as he reached up, cupping her in his hands. She closed her eyes, mumbling his name. He pulled her into his lap, kissing across her neck. She let her head loll back, supressing a moan. She slid down onto him...

And the thunder rolls.

His Home

Maxina paced slowly by the telephone in her faded flannel night gown. There were bruises evident on her face, arms, and legs. She sipped on a cup of whiskey, waiting as her son and daughter watched from upstairs. Askin' for a miracle, hopin's she's not right. She's prayin' it's the weather that kept him out all night. Just then her phone rang. She ran to it quickly. "Reno? Reno, where are you?" She cried, but all that could be heard was Airojin's steady breathing. Airojin hung up quickly, as Maxina threw the phone across the room.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls _

She's waitin' by the window, as he pulls into the drive. She lets out a sigh of relief, as she runs to hold him. She was thankful he's alive. But on the wnd and rain, a srange new perfume blows. The lightening flashes in her eyes, and he know that she knows...

And the thunder rolls.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls _

Maxina looked up at him, snarling. "Why Reno? Why the hell didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you just leave?" Reno curled his lip, raising his hand. "Shut your damn mouth, bitch!" He growled, backhanding her. He sent her to the floor. Jace made her way down the stairs. "Daddy?" She asked as Reno walked towards her. Maxian stood back up. "Get away from her!" She ran back down the hallway, to the bedroom. She grabbed the pistol she kept in the top desser drawer. She walked back downstairs, holding he pistol tight. Reno was talking to Jace. "Shhh, sweetie, it's alright." He whispered. "Jace run!" Maxina instructed as she posistioned the gun by Reno's head. Jace ran upstairs to her bedroom, crying all the way. She bit her lip, tears were falling down her face as she pulled the trigger. She looked down at his body, whispering to her self. "He won't do this again, because tonight will be the last time I'll wonder where he's been..."

Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul insight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls

And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been


End file.
